Fluff-uary 2019
by princessviolet
Summary: A collection of short fluff pieces involving everyone's favorite Smash characters.
1. Captured With Kindness

Princess Peach sighed. She remembered the fear that turned into giddy thrill when Bowser first started capturing her and the many times Bowser had checked on her when she was imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle. He had made sure she had enough to eat and brought her decadent food from exotic places. Now she was lucky if she could even get mushroom stew, the food of peasants.

Peach never thought she would feel neglected by her captor. Bowser had a soft side that she was sure few had ever seen, and he had always made sure she was comfortable and happy. Something had changed. Maybe he was getting bored with her. She found herself hoping that wasn't the case.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she answered politely.

Bowser lumbered into the room. He held a fire flower in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. "Princess. I, uh...happy Valentine's Day?" He thrust the objects at Peach.

Peach tentatively took the objects from Bowser. "I-I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

Bowser rubbed the back of his head. "No, I mean, of course I care about you. We've been doing this for so many years. I guess I just got used to you. I'm sorry, princess."

Peach deposited the chocolates and flower on her bed, ran over to Bowser, and threw her arms around him, avoiding his spiked shell, of course. She planted a kiss on his snout. "Apology accepted."

Peach and Bowser stood in companionable silence until they heard footsteps. "Okay, Peach. Showtime."

Bowser picked up Peach in a fireman carry and went down the stairs to meet, and most likely get defeated by, Mario. If only he knew how sweet Bowser really was, Peach mused. There was only one thing left to do.

"Mario, help!" she screamed.


	2. Beach Walk

Luigi and Waluigi walked along the beach hand in hand, enjoying the salt air and the crashing of the ocean waves. The moon was bright and full, illuminating the couple as they enjoyed each other's company.

"See? I told you we'd get our vacation on Delfino Island eventually," Luigi said to his companion.

Waluigi said nothing, instead losing himself in his thoughts. He had been oddly quiet during the walk, and Luigi was beginning to wonder why. "Something on your mind, Waluigi?"

Waluigi stopped and turned to face Luigi. "No, it's nothing. Well, it's just...what are you doing with me, Luigi? I'm not a hero like you, quite the opposite in fact. Up until recently all I did was steal treasure with Wario."

Luigi reached up and cupped Waluigi's cheek with his hand. "You are so much more than a thief. I hope you know that. You're sweet and kind, and one hell of a kisser."

Waluigi laughed and pulled Luigi into his arms. Somehow Luigi always knew what to say.


	3. Discovery

On a beautiful summer day Kirby and Yoshi were enjoying ice cream at the beach. As they sat on the sand and watched the people go by, a dark cloud began to hover over the ocean. It came closer, looming over the shore. A sudden flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder made Yoshi and Kirby jump. Soon the rain was pouring down in sheets. Kirby and Yoshi ran, seeking shelter.

They came upon a hut that was built on the shore. When they opened the door a musty smell escaped from the dwelling. It was clear that no one had inhabited the place for quite some time.

Yoshi and Kirby shook themselves off and began to explore the hut. It was a typical one room house, with a small wood stove and a ratty bed in the far corner. Stairs led up to a loft. Yoshi was looking through the cupboards in the kitchen when he heard a squeak from Kirby. He rushed up the stairs and found his friend staring into a green pipe. Yoshi and Kirby looked at each other, and Kirby jumped in. Yoshi shrugged and followed.

The pipe spat the travelers into a lush forest. The treetops were so thick that barely any light escaped from them. Suddenly a huge monster jumped out from behind a tree. The two friends screamed. They wanted to run away, but terror kept their feet frozen to the ground.

A flash of green flew in front of them. The figure drew his sword and cut the monster down. When he turned around Yoshi and Kirby recognized him instantly. It was Link, the hero of Hyrule.

"Where on Earth did you come from? You look lost," Link said. Kirby's stomach rumbled, making Link chuckle. "I guess you're hungry, too. Let's go to my hut. I'll make you some rabbit stew, and we can figure out how to get you home."

Kirby and Yoshi gladly followed Link to his home. When they had had their fill, Kirby and Yoshi began to doze. Link showed them to his bed and threw a blanket over them. "I guess we'll figure things out in the morning. Good night." Link was answered only by soft snoring.


	4. An Unlikely Visitor

Wario was walking in the woods one day when he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a yellow lump. Curious, Wario walked over to it to take a look. Pikachu lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What are you cryin' so much about?" Wario asked the Pokemon.

"Pi, pi...pika," groaned Pikachu. He made an attempt to stand but quickly fell onto his back.

"Well, if it hurts that bad don't go trying to stand on it!" Wario exclaimed. Wario started to walk away. He was exhausted and cranky, and he didn't need this. "Who cares about a stupid little Pokemon anyway?" he muttered.

"Pika!"

Wario turned around at Pikachu's obvious attempt to call him back. His often unused conscience was nagging at him, and it was an uncomfortable feeling.

Wario sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, alright. Quit your whining, I'm coming."

Wario lumbered over to the injured Pikachu and gently scooped him into his arms. He knew Waluigi would never let him live it down if he could see him at that moment, carting around an injured lightning mouse. Thankfully he was on vacation.

Wario carried Pikachu to his house at the edge of the woods. Of the many houses Wario owned, this was by far the most modest. The only objects taking up space were the stove and fridge in Wario's kitchen, his couch, and a bed situated in a back room.

When Wario arrived he looked around for a place for Pikachu to rest. He gently laid the Pokemon on his back on the couch and began to assess the damage. It wasn't hard for Wario to find the injury. Pikachu's right foot was huge and purple.

"Looks like you hurt your foot pretty bad," Wario mused.

Wario removed a first aid kit from a cupboard in his kitchen. There he found a bandage to wrap Pikachu's foot in and began caring for the injury. Aside from a few whimpers, Pikachu was still and silent.

"There. That should help a little. Now, scram!"

Wario gently placed Pikachu on the floor hoping he would walk out the door. Unfortunately for both of them, Pikachu was still unable to stand.

"Pika…" Pikachu said in a small voice.

Wario looked into the Pokemon's eyes and made a decision. "You can stay with me until you can walk, alright? But as soon as that happens I expect you to leave."

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied gratefully.

For the next two weeks Pikachu rested at Wario's cottage. They had many conversations, and though they were usually one sided, Pikachu listened with rapt attention.

One day Wario came back to the cottage, and Pikachu was nowhere in sight. He searched everywhere and began to worry that something had happened to his new friend. Then he found a note on his kitchen table. He unfolded the note to find a drawing of a heart.


	5. A Starry Adventure

Princess Daisy sat on her throne in her Sarasaland palace and sighed. Nothing exciting had happened in her kingdom in years. Ever since Mario had stopped by to save her from the alien Tatanga, she had been spending her days roaming around the castle and gardens aimlessly. Her parents hadn't let her leave the confines of the castle, and she was growing bored and restless. Most of all she was lonely.

One night Daisy had a strange dream. She was flying through outer space, whizzing past the stars and planets at a dizzying speed. When she got to what she thought was the end of the universe, a very tall woman appeared. Her platinum blonde hair went well with the aquamarine colored dress she was wearing, and she held a wand with a star shaped tip. Next to the woman was a small, very bright star shaped creature.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked the woman.

"I am Rosalina, protector of the cosmos." she replied, flicking her wand. "You've been cooped up in that castle for far too long. Let me show you the wonders of the universe!"

Daisy and Rosalina explored planets and galaxies together. They tasted the honey of the Honeyhive Galaxy, played hide and seek with the ghosts in Boo's Graveyard Galaxy, and raced around the planets of the Good Egg Galaxy.

Daisy woke up with a smile on her face. It was still dark, and she went to the window to observe the stars twinkling in the night sky. If only she could reach them someday.

She was about to go back to bed when she saw a shimmering in the middle of the room. The light turned into a bright figure, and Daisy shielded her eyes. When the light dimmed, Rosalina stood just as Daisy remembered her in the dream.

Daisy rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Rosalina?"

Rosalina nodded and held out her hand. Daisy took it, and soon they were flying through the universe together.


	6. Lucas's Poke-venture

It was a beautiful day in Eagleland, and Ness and Lucas were playing baseball. Lucas was pitching, and Ness held a baseball bat and got ready to swing. Lucas delivered a pitch right down the middle of the plate. Ness swung and connected with the ball, sending it flying over Lucas's head and into a line of trees. Lucas stared with obvious awe.

"Well, go get it," Ness said.

Lucas put his hands on his hips. "No, you go get it. You're the one who hit the ball."

Ness rolled his eyes but knew that Lucas was right. He trotted off to the trees and began searching for the baseball. Minutes passed, and Ness was still searching. Lucas ran into the trees.

"Ness!" Lucas cried.

"Over here!" came Ness's reply.

Lucas followed Ness's voice deeper into the foliage. He found Ness staring into a hole in the ground. A strange humming was coming from inside.

"I, uh, think the ball might have gone in there." Ness said.

"So jump in."

"Yeah, great idea. I'll jump in, and I'll never get out."

"Okay, then climb in. Or are you chicken?" Lucas began clucking..

Ness's face reddened. He said nothing to Lucas, choosing instead to carefully climb down into the hole. Lucas heard Ness yelp.

"Ness? Oh great, now I have to climb in, too."

Lucas bravely made his way down the hole. He was making good progress until his foot slipped, sending him sliding on his bottom for what felt like forever. He slid in the dark until a bright light appeared. Lucas had no choice but to go into the light.

"Oof!" cried Lucas as he landed on solid ground. He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Hey! Are you hurt?" came a female voice.

A short brown haired girl dressed in a red and white jacket and blue jeans raced over to Lucas. She helped him to his feet. "Hi, I'm Lisandra. I'm a Pokemon trainer."

Lucas gave Lisandra a puzzled look. "Poke-what?"

Lisandra chuckled. "Here, let me show you."

Lisandra took a Pokeball from inside her jacket and threw it on the ground. A Bulbasaur appeared.

"Cool!" Lucas exclaimed.

Lisandra took Lucas under her wing, and he became an excellent trainer. He challenged other trainers all around the region and even got close to beating the Elite Four. Lucas missed Ness terribly and wondered where he had gone.

One day Ness and Lisandra were walking through a forest when Lucas came across a hole similar to the one he and Ness went through all those months ago. His curiosity got the best of him. He said goodbye to Lisandra and jumped into the portal.

Lucas found himself in the middle of a familiar patch of woods. He could just make out a shadowy figure to his left. Lucas crept closer to investigate and found his long lost friend.

Ness turned around with a huge smile on his face. Lucas ran to Ness, and the two friends hugged.

"Where have you been?" Ness asked.

Lucas laughed. "I could ask you the same question!"

"Well, it's a long story…"


	7. The Path in Hyrule Forest

Link woke up early that morning. He yawned, stretched, and began making preparations to venture into Hyrule Forest. His mission was an exploratory one, and he wanted to see what he could find deep in the woods.

He did his usual routine, traveling down a path fraught with monsters. He slayed all of them with the help of his sword and shield, and eventually came to a fork in the road. One path looked like it had been used frequently, but the other was smooth, the dirt barely having shifted. Link decided to take the less traveled track.

Going down the path, he began to wonder why fewer people traveled this way. After all, it was very pleasant going. The sun was shining through the canopy, the dappled light making patterns on Link's skin as he walked. Soon he came to a cave.

The entrance to the cave was dark, and Link lit his lantern so that he could venture inside. The cave seemed ordinary enough, with a smattering of monsters to keep Link occupied for awhile. At the deepest point in the cave was the biggest boulder Link had ever seen. He knew he wouldn't be able to move it, so he set a bomb off to see if it would crumble. Instead, the rock began to move.

The boulder uncoiled itself into a huge, armored serpent. Its fangs were as long as one of Link's arms, and its tongue flicked menacingly in and out of its maw. It moved quickly to strike, but Link was quicker. He jumped out of the way just in time and buried his sword into the creature's head. The creature cried out and rushed at Link again. This time he jumped over the snake and ran. He squeezed into a narrow opening in the wall, and the monster came crashing after him. Unfortunately for the serpent, the opening was too narrow, and its head got stuck.

Link sighed with relief. He turned around to see a treasure chest. Link opened the chest, and inside was a very beautiful and valuable jewel. Link put the jewel into his satchel. He spied a hole in the ceiling where the sunlight was just coming through and used his grappling hook to climb up and out of the cave. Then he began a long journey to Hyrule Castle.

Princess Zelda was all too happy to see Link when he arrived at the palace. She rushed out to the drawbridge to meet him.

"Link!," she exclaimed. "I was so worried about you. How was your journey?"

"Well, I got back in one piece," he replied.

Zelda gave Link a shy smile. Link reached into his satchel and took out the shining jewel. "For you," he said, holding the stone out for Zelda.

Zelda took it. "I'm so glad you remembered! Happy Valentine's Day, Link!"

Zelda threw her arms around Link and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. It had been a hard day, but feeling Zelda's soft lips on his cheek made everything worth it.


	8. Fish Story

On one of her rare days off, Isabelle decided to go fishing. It was a beautiful spring day, and the trees were blooming with fragrant flowers. Birds were chirping, and many of the villagers were running around catching bugs and butterflies.

When Isabelle reached the lake she cast her line. She sat on the dock with her feet dangling in the water. Isabelle took the time to enjoy her surroundings and the cool breeze in her face that caused her ears to stir slightly.

Suddenly she got a bite. The fish on her line started to pull, and Isabelle had to quickly stand up in order to keep from falling face first into the lake. She braced herself and tugged at the line, and the fish tugged back with surprising force. Dog and fish struggled together for what seemed like hours. Finally, with one last powerful tug, Isabelle saw her line come up out of the water. At the end was one of the finest and largest rainbow trouts she had ever seen.

In the evening Isabelle invited some of the villagers to her home and prepared the fish for them. She told them all about her harrowing ordeal, and everyone agreed it was worth all the trouble she went through. Even Angus told her what a fine time he had.

Once everyone left Isabelle cleaned up their leftovers and got ready for bed. She was so grateful to have such good friends to share her catch with. She hoped that there would be many days like this in the future. Isabelle went to sleep and dreamed of another beautiful day on the lake.


	9. A Home for Piranha Plant

Piranha Plant looked out the window of Professor E. Gadd's lab and sighed. He supposed he should be grateful. Gadd had made him what he was, plucked him from his natural home and did several experiments on him. Piranha Plant had gained so many new abilities that he had participated in the year's Smash tournament.

Now that he was retired from fighting, Piranha Plant felt stuck. He longed to be back in his little patch in the woods soaking up the sun with the rest of his family. Of course, he couldn't communicate that to the professor. Gadd could never understand Piranha Plant's predicament. He merely saw the plant as a way to further his scientific research.

Piranha plant heard movement behind him. Professor Gadd had walked into his lab, followed by that green mustachioed plumber Piranha Plant remembered fighting. What was his name again?

"Luigi, my boy," came Professor Gadd's voice. "Come in, come in!"

Luigi and Gadd walked right past Piranha Plant and toward a corner of the lab. Luigi must have seen the plant because he doubled back and stood in front of him. "Isn't that the plant I fought in the Smash tournament? The one that nearly poisoned me to death?"

Gadd chuckled. "I'm so glad you remembered! He is another experiment of mine."

"He looks...sad."

Gadd gave Luigi a puzzled look. "How can you tell?"

"See how its head is drooping and its leaves are darkening?" Luigi said, pointing to Piranha Plant.

"Oh, well. Nevermind that. Come over here and let me show you what I've been working on."

Luigi and Gadd moved to the corner of Gad's lab where Piranha Plant couldn't see them. After a few minutes Luigi stepped back over to him. "Do you mind if I take this?"

Gadd shrugged. "I have no more use for it. Just remember to feed it."

Luigi said he would, and he picked up Piranha Plant by his pot. The plant made no move to strike at him, and Luigi considered this a good thing.

Luigi and Piranha Plant left the lab and went out into the sunlight. Piranha Plant opened his leaves to the rays. "Wow," Luigi said, "you look happier already."

Piranha Plant thought Luigi was going to take him to his house, but instead they traveled to Peach's castle gardens. There were several exotic plants, and Piranha Plant was beginning to feel at home. Luigi and Piranha Plant came upon a patch of Piranha Plant's relatives. Piranha plant shrieked in excitement.

"Steady," Luigi said.

Luigi took Piranha Plant out of his pot and planted him in the ground next to a cousin of his. Both plants looked so happy that a tear came to Luigi's eye. "I guess I'm just a big softy," he muttered, wiping it away. "Okay, big guy, a Toad will come to feed you every day, and I will come to visit from time to time. I hope you enjoy the gardens."

With that, Luigi walked away, whistling a tune. Piranha Plant opened his leaves to the sky. He would never forget Luigi, the kind man who had given him just what he always needed.


	10. The Last Banana

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through Kongo Jungle. The day was beautiful, and they could see the sunlight coming down through the forest canopy. Each ape was collecting bananas to add to their horde. A little competition had developed, and each of them wanted to collect the most fruit.

By the time the sun had begun to set, Donkey Kong and Diddy had collected more bananas than either of them could ever need Each ape had been counting his bananas, and so far the competition was tied. They weren't even sure there were any bananas left in the whole forest.

Then Donkey Kong spotted one. It was hanging in a giant tree high above his head. He leapt up to get it, but it was high above his reach. Diddy jumped slightly higher than Donkey Kong, but he still couldn't reach the fruit.

Each ape tried to climb the banana tree. The plant was a very fragile one and would not support Donkey Kong's weight. Diddy was not strong enough to climb the tree. They sighed and began heading back to Donkey Kong's hut, neither of them satisfied.

As they were walking back, Diddy had an idea. He ran back to the tree, and Donkey Kong followed him. Diddy jumped on Donkey Kong's shoulders, and Donkey Kong jumped as high as he could. Diddy could barely reach the banana, but he managed to get it down.

Diddy Kong squealed with glee. He had finally been able to beat Donkey Kong during one of their banana collecting excursions! Then he looked at Donkey Kong, who had a dejected expression on his face. Diddy hated to see his friend unhappy, so he took the last banana and broke it in half. He tossed it to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong's face lit up as he caught the banana. He smiled and gave Diddy a thumbs up.

Weary from their travels, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong sat in a clearing. Diddy's stomach growled. He hadn't realized how hungry banana hunting had made him. He began to eat the bananas in his bag.

Not wanting to be outdone, Donkey Kong began eating his bananas, too. The banana eating competition had begun. Both apes ate all of the bananas in their bags and rolled onto their backs. There they lay contented, staring up at the night sky.


	11. The Flower in the Woods

Toad was walking through the Forest of Illusion one day searching for something to give to Toadette for Valentine's Day. He looked everywhere, under rocks and behind trees. He ran into several friendly wigglers who wished him a good day but didn't have any good advice for him.

Toad was about to give up when he came upon a clearing. At the edge of the clearing was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. It looked like a fire flower, but it was more vividly red. The flower's center was surrounded by huge petals, and its deep green leaves tilted up toward the sky.

The mushroom boy moved to pick the flower so that he could bring it back to Toadette. He gingerly touched the stem and paused. If he removed the flower from its home, its beauty would fade, and it would eventually die. Toad stepped back from the plant and pondered his next move.

Later that day Toad led Toadette into the Forest of Illusion. She was frightened of the dark woods at first, but Toad assured her that since Mario had been through only friendly creatures remained. Toadette relaxed and allowed Toad to lead her by the hand to the clearing where the flower stood.

"I saw this flower and thought of you," Toad said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Toadette smiled and threw her arms around Toad. "I'll come to this spot whenever I'm lonely, and I'll know that you're thinking of me," she responded.

A few weeks later Toad left with Mario to go on an adventure. Toadette missed Toad, but then she remembered the flower he had shown her. She went into the woods and found the flower right where they had left it. As she sat on the forest floor and admired it, Toadette felt her connection to Toad. She would always cherish the memory of Toad's kindness.


	12. The Princess and the Plumber

Mario had gone through forests, deserts, deep water, snow, and ice to reach Bowser's castle and save Princess Peach. He had even fought and defeated the Koopa King himself. It had been a harrowing experience, one that Mario hoped he would never have to repeat.

Mario found the princess in a high tower in rather plush surroundings if he did say so himself. She had a bed with a soft looking comforter and a matching love seat. On the windows hung silky curtains, and the floor was carpeted. It was nicer than the small house he lived in with his brother, that's for sure.

Mario came upon Peach gazing out the window. He approached her quietly, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "Princess?" he asked hesitantly.

Peach whirled around, her hand on her chest. "Oh! You startled me."

"I-I'm sorry, princess," Mario stuttered. "I've um, come here to rescue you."

Peach furrowed her brow. "Are you a prince?"

Mario scratched his head. "Uh, not that I'm aware of. I'm a plumber."

"Oh, well, thank you for rescuing me-what did you say your name was?"

Mario shrugged. "I didn't. It's Mario."

"Oh. Mario. What an odd name. Well, seeing as you came all this way to rescue me, I suppose I could invite you over to my castle for a celebration. We could have cake."

The thought of food made Mario's stomach rumble. "Sounds great," he said, smiling.

When Mario and Peach got back to her castle, Peach made the best cake Mario had ever eaten. He couldn't believe he had found a beautiful woman in this strange world, much less one who could bake such decadent desserts. He vowed to himself that one day he would make the princess his wife.


End file.
